


Before I Go

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Cancer, Depressed Magnus Bane, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Flustered Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Minor Character Death, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Musician Magnus Bane, Pining, Recovery, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Sick Character, Vulnerable Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AUTwo young men weighed down by heavy grief, crushing guilt and repressed anger are brought together by a dying man.When a homecare nurse Alec Lightwood meets the son of his client, a violinist Magnus Bane, something like love comes to life almost instantly. But their path to accepting and embracing their feelings is long when they’re both haunted by ghosts of their pasts. Asmodeus is determined to not leave this world before helping his son find something that makes life worth living. It’s time to meddle, one last time. Will the stubborn lovebirds see the light before Asmodeus’ time runs out?MALECDECENT FATHER ASMODEUSAMOUNT OF CHAPTERS MAY RISE IN THE EVENT OF HOSTILE PLOT-BUNNIES
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently wrapped up a couple of stories. I intend to keep working on my still unfinished ones. BUT, this just BEGGED to be released. (chuckles helplessly)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I... own... nothing. If I did, ‘Shadowhunters’ would’ve had season four. (cries)
> 
> WARNINGS: Frustrating emotional messes ahead... Grief... Minor character deaths... FEEEEELS... Minor mentions of suicidal thoughts... Uh... Sadly, that’s a light list for my story. (chuckles)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.
> 
> (And in case you’re wondering... In homecare it’s ‘client’, not ‘patient’.) (smiles)
> 
> (And yeah, I made Asmodeus a somewhat good dad and then I'll kill him in this fic. I suck.) (pouts, and chuckles, again)

Asmodeus Bane wasn’t an old and wise man by any stretch. But he’d owned a multi-billion-dollar business for long enough to see when people came to him with bad news. A shudder crossed him from head to toe when his oncologist entered the room and sat down more slowly than would’ve been necessary. “It has spread, then?”

The woman sighed, her shoulders slumping from defeat. “I really wish I had better news for you. But... Yes. There are new metastases in your liver and lung.”

The news washed through Asmodeus like cold water. They’d been hoping, foolishly perhaps, that the newest aggressive treatment round would shrink the affected spots in his thyroid gland, abdomen and several other places. Clearly luck wasn’t on his side because the cancer was now in his bones and several organs. Against all odds he got to keep his hair through all the treatments but he wouldn’t get to keep his life. “How long?” he inquired and barely recognized his own voice.

The doctor opened her mouth. Someone else was faster. “What? Dad, don’t think about things like that.” His son Magnus had been quiet until that point. Fire burned in the younger Bane’s eyes while they were fixed on the doctor. “So, now what? A new treatment round?”

Asmodeus took a deep, steadying breath. This was going to hurt... “Magnus, there’s nothing more they can do.”

Which one was worse? To see that blaze of futile hope, or to watch it die out? Magnus didn’t start shouting or break down to tears, just shut down. His boy remained silent through discussions of symptom management and other aspects of palliative care. Until the word ‘hospice’ was mentioned. “For as long as we can avoid it my father isn’t going to one of those places”, Magnus announced firmly.

The doctor’s eyes filled with sympathy. And something dangerously close to pity. “You need to realize that very soon a time may come when he needs constant care.”

Both Banes shuddered at even the thought. Magnus’ whole face filled with stone-hard determination. “In that case we’ll arrange all necessary care to home.”

Asmodeus... was surprised. And touched. “Are you sure about this?” They hadn’t exactly had the best relationship, especially after... Well.

Magnus nodded firmly. “I may not be your biggest fan. But I’m also not going to let you die all alone in some miserable place that’s meant for ghosts who are still alive. I won’t fail another parent.” The young man’s voice broke at the final words.

Their drive back to Asmodeus’ mansion was a silent one. Magnus shuddered behind the building's door but recovered with a visible amount of effort and helped his father in. Half an hour later Asmodeus sighed when heartbreakingly sad but beautiful music carried to his ears. He hadn’t heard Magnus play like that, or at all, in so long...

There were so many things he needed to make right, and so little time left.

/

A couple of days later homecare nurse Alec Lightwood parked outside the house of his newest employer. It seemed that this one would occupy his time a lot. But briefly. His eyes filled with sadness when he examined Asmodeus Bane’s client information. This wasn’t his first palliative care client but treating those who had no hope of ever recovering never got easier.

He shuddered a little when his personal phone, which he honestly imagined he’d put on silent mode, bleeped. He found a message from his sister Izzy. ‘ _I wish you would’ve joined us for the anniversary dinner._ ’

Alec groaned. His eyes stung and he didn’t need... _this_ just before meeting a new client. ‘ _You know why I couldn’t be there. And it’s not like I would’ve been wanted._ ’

‘ _I would’ve wanted you there. Because I miss you. And it might’ve helped you, too._ ’

Alec sincerely doubted that. He’d been running away from the pain, sorrow and guilt for almost two years. And that was what he’d continue doing. ‘ _I’ve gotta go, I’m at work. I’ll message you later._ ’

‘ _No, you won’t._ ’ He saw Izzy’s pout in his mind and missed her so much that it hurt. ‘ _I love you. Please come back home. I hate you being there in pain all alone._ ’

Alec’s heart clenched. He bit his teeth together so hard that it hurt. _Being alone is what I_ _deserve_ , he mused sombrely. ‘ _I love you, too._ ’ With that he silenced and pocketed his phone, effectively cutting their conversation.

After several deep, calming breaths Alec wiped his eyes and climbed out of his car, then began to walk towards the Bane mansion. It was beautiful, stood tall and proud in various shades of brown. But even if he hadn’t known how ill the building’s owner was, he would’ve seen the deep grief and longing hanging over the once mighty place. The gloominess was most obvious in the garden, which had likely been full of life and stunning once upon a time. Now it was withered, aside one bush of bright red roses.

Approaching the almost intimidating, massive mahogany door, Alec heard sad but beautiful violin music. He regretted knocking when the melody stopped. Or perhaps the silence was a relief, because far too many... unpleasant memories, such that nearly made his eyes overflow, just flooded to his head. Alec started humming absentmindedly to the notes he heard, steeling himself to be cool, composed and professional when the door opened.

Alec was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice the gleaming eyes watching him. Until something attacked his leg and began to climb up, causing him to scream shrilly. Turning his gaze, he saw a long-furred, very unimpressed looking cat glaring at him. When their eyes met the feline meowed demandingly.

Which kept him from noticing when the door opened. “You must be Alec Lightwood. And I see you met Church. Don’t mind him, he becomes dramatic when it’s lunch time. People say he gets that from me.”

Alec turned his gaze again and his heart actually skipped a beat. Or two. Because the man he encountered was so beautiful that it didn’t make any sense. And seemed shockingly young to be his client. “A-Asmodeus Bane?” Marvelous, he was stuttering and definitely blushing. And then there was the cat still hanging from his leg and meowing even louder than before. This seriously wasn’t the professional first meeting he’d been hoping for.

The other snorted. “That would be my father.” A hand was extended towards him. Long and elegant musician’s fingers were decorated by purple nail polish. “I’m Magnus.” A pair of curious eyes, highlighted by flawless makeup, measured him up and down appreciatively while they shook hands. “It’s truly a pleasure to meet you.”

Alec swallowed hard. His heart, the traitor, stuttered again. At least things couldn’t get any more uncomfortable and awkward.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Alec, you poor sweet thing... You have no idea how uncomfortable and awkward it’ll get, LOL. But oh dear...! Poor Malec, and Asmodeus, too. It seems there’s a lot of recovery to be done and grief to be processed.
> 
> Soooo... How did that sound? Would you like to read more? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my days brighter.
> 
> In any case, thank you so much for reading! And... Maybe I’ll see you again one day?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
